Fall for me,please!
by touma.riku.1
Summary: Takao menekuk lututnya ,menyembunyikan wajah sekali terdengar isak dari bibirnya.Apa geraangan yang membuat ia begitu sedih?Si Nanodayo itu rupanya. "Shin-chan..baka"


3 Maret,tepat 1 tahun Midorima menghilang dari kehidupan Takao..

Takao mengenal Midorima 3 tahun yang lalu,saat mereka sama-sama masuk ke Academy yang terbilang unikcoretbodohcoret jika kembali diingat.

4 tahun yang lalu,Midorima Shintarou hampir tak punya teman ,pria berambut hijau lemon itu sering berkata siapapun yang berada di dekatnya akan terkena kutukan kenapa kemana-mana ia sering terlihat membawa barang-barang aneh yang sering disebutnya 'jimat keberuntungan' untuk menangkal kutukan.

Hanya Takao,yang dengan suka relacoretterpaksacoret mengganggap Midorima sebagai itu pria bermata elang itu tengah mencari angin segar disela jam istirahatnya saat ia mendengar decit karet sepatu mengores lantai kayu gym serta sesekali debam pantulan bola penasaran,ia membelokkan arah kakinya menuju gym tak jauh dari tempat ia itu pula ia terpesona pada sosok ber_megane_ yang tengah melakukan shooting dari tengah lapangan lentur tangannya bak wanita cantik yang sedang menari cantik dan tajam mata hijaunya fokus menghujam ring basket di dan menghanyutkan siapa saja yang -bulir peluh dikening serta lengannya tak mengurangai harga ketampanan pria yang dikatakan aneh oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu,justru menambah pesona seorang Midorima Shintaro laksana sebuah candu yang meracuni kalbu #ciee

Sebelum pria yang baru saja penuh dengan pesona prince charming itu menyadari kehadirannya,buru-buru Takao berbalik dan melangkah pergi dalam tubuhnya membara,bisa ia rasakan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah seperti jus tomat kesukaan _obbachan_nya.

Dan sejak itu pula ia selalu dihantui mimpi -malamnya hanya berisi sosok Midorima yang bermandikan peluh memanggil tak mau ia harus bangun lebih awal dari anggota keluarganya untuk mencuci futtonnya yang acapkali basah oleh airmasturbasicoretkeringatcoret entahlah..mereka bercampur begitu saja.

"Un..Takao.."Takao mendongkak mendengar namanya disebut ibunya.

"_Hai..okkasan_.Ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"_Anoo_..apa sekolahmu baik-baik saja?" tanya ibunya lembut,dengan suara gamang.

"_Hai_."Takao mengangguk seraya menyedokkan sesuap sup miso ke mulutnya.

"_Eto_..apa kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?"tanya ibunya pelan membuat Takao tersedak.

"_Kaasan_..tentu saja aku belum punya!"sambar Takaosdengan rona kemerahan menjalari pipinya.

"_Anoo_.." Takao semakin was-was dengan pertanyaan yang akan kembali ibunya tanyakan menyibukkan dirinya dengan menegak sup misonya.

"Jadi kenapa kau masturbasi tiap malam,Takao?" spontan bin vulgar dari _obbachan_nya tak urung membuat Takao hampir mati karena tersedak mido..so Takao pun tak kalah kaget dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ibu ditangannya terjatuh menimbulkan suara gemericing yang bercampur dengan batuknya Takao.

"Uhhuk..uhukk.._baachan~ moo~"_Muka Takao kembali semerah kepiting rebus,entah karena sup misonya masih nyangkut di tenggorokan atau karena tau-tau sosok Midorima nyangkut di Takao terkekeh geli melihat reaksi cucu kesayangannya itu.

Mati-matian Takao menyusun 1001 alasan yang akan ia kemukakan untuk menjelaskan tragedi banjir diatas hanya ah..eh..oh saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hari-hari Takao semakin teror ibunya yang selalu mencari tau siapa gerangan wanita yang dipacari anaknya,kini ditambah acapkali Takao tanpa sadar memikirkan Midorima,sosok yang dipikirkanya tau-tau nongol di Takao langsung dengan cekatan melukis imajinai-imajinasi liar dari tumpukan memori mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

Dan kini..sosok yang seringkali ia impikan sedang stripping *heh di mimpinya sedang berjalan disampingnya dengan setumpuk buka di menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya ke dalam tumpukkan buku yang tak kalah tinggi dengan milik hampir copot saking _doki-doki_nya.

"Ahh..kenapa ruang guru terasa jauh sekali?"gumamnya pelan.

"_Nani_?"tanya Midorima seraya memicingkan matanya menatap Takao dengan serius,membuat jantung Takao belingsatan tak karuan.

"_N-nandemonai,baka_"uajarnya ketus seraya

mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan Midorima.

"Hey,,kau tak perlu ketus begitu kan?"ujar masih membuang wajahnya,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulali menjadi pink (?)

"Kalau jalan yang bener,bisa-bisa kau jatuh kalau tak melihat kede.."

Belum selesai Midorima berujar,Tubuh Takao sudah meluncur melewati tangga dengan kecepatan .brak-bruk-dam-gludung-dug-jedugg.

"_ ~"_ Teriak Takao sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol setelah beberapa kali salto diatas tangga. Air matanya sudah menumpuk di ujung kelopak matanya,kalau saja tak ada Midorima disana,mungkin ia sudah menangis meraung-raung seperti bayi meski sebenarnya rasa sakitnya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa malunya,

Midorima melongo tak percaya dari ujung lama sampai ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wkwkwk..apa kubilang?"ujarnya disela-sela tawanya Taakao berubah masam,

"Ih..ni orang,tolongin ngapa?malah ketawa?"Batinya berteriak marah.

Midorima menyusuri tangga satu letakkan tumpukkan buku di ujung tangga,dan memunguti buku yang berserakan di menjadi satu dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kau pergilah ke UKS..chh.._mendokusai_" ia nampak kesal dan kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya pergi ke barat menyari kitab suci *hush

Dan..disanalah Takao,,mengumpat-umpat sambil tertatih-tait berjalan ke UKS.

"_Summimasen_.." Takao mengetuk pintu UKS .Tak ada enggan ia geser pintu UKS dan ada dokter Ann sedang pergi?

Takao duduk di tepi ranjang,di tariklah celana panjangnya sampai di atas ..pantas saja sakit..lecet begini..Takao meringis kesakitan

..greeek..

Pintu UKS bergeser dan alih-alih dokter UKS yang masuk,justru si rambut hijau yang Takao berdegup,namun tak ia gubris,kekesalannya pada Midorima belum hilang.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?belum puas menertawakanku,ha?"ujarnya tak menghiraukan perkataan judes melenggang ke kotak obat di ujung ruangan,dan sejenak kemudian kembali dengan membawa alkohol,betadine,kapas dan bilang kalau orang ini mau mengobati lukanya ya?

"Mana yang sakit?"tanyanya ..tanpa kau tanyakan saja sudah kelihatan kan mana yang sakit _megan_e?kembali Takao memaki Midorima dalam ia tekuk berlipat-lipat.

Midorima berjongkok di depan tubuh Takao,mencondongkan badanya demi melihat lutut Takao yang berkata apa-apa ia raih kapas yang sudah ia lumuri dengan alkohol,dan menyapukannya di atas luka mengerang kecil.

_"__I.. ..kuso megane_!" mencengkeram bahu Midorima yang beberapa senti tak menggubris umpatan beralih mengoleskan betadine ke atas lutut terdiam,ia memandangi sosok yang tengah atas sini ia terlihat seperti ganggang laut ia cium wangi sampo Midorima,cukup untuk membuat satu babak imajinasi MidoTaka saat Midorima berujar pelan.

"Dokter Ann sedang cuti melahirkan,_nanodayo_"Katanya tanpa menghilangkan aksen _nanodayo_nya.

"Eh?"hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Takao saat si dokter dadakannya telah selesai membalut lukannya dengan perban.

"Kau tidurlah,mungkin isi kepalamu agak terguncang setelah salto tadi,_nanodayo_"ujar Midorima seraya memasukkan kembali obat-obatan yang ia bawa ke dalam kotak P3K

Takao meringis menahan sekali mulutnya kembali mengumpati si kodok ijo kalau saja ia tak ingat kebaikancoret si _megane_ itu.

_"__A..arigatou_" susah payah Takao mengucapkannya,dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tersenyum tipis dan kembali ke kelas.

Itulah awal kisah Takao dengan Midorima yang cukup memalukkan,setelah itu dengan bermodal bakatcoretnekat Takao mendaftarkan diri ke klub basket ingin semakin dekat dengan pujaan hatinya #duileeh

Berbagai pertandingan mereka lewati,latian spartan pun acapkali mereka jalani,demi meraih kemenangan di tiap pun cukup menjadi momok bagi sebagian tim yang dibabat habis oleh tim mawut(?) itu dengan tanpa ampun tak membiarkan seekor anggota tim rival mencetak skor satupun,mengerikan.

Begitulah kisah si duo mawut di atas lapangan,bagaimana dengan diluar lapangan?Kisah Takao masih belum berkembang meski kini Midorima sudah menganggap Takao sebagai...**.babunya** Pffft

Mengantar jemput Midorima dengan gerobak cinta _made in_ bang Somad rela ia jalani agar si ganggang hijau itu bisa sedikit saja me_notice_ perasaannya.

Lelah dengan kenyataan si _megane_ yang hanya menganggapnya babu,akhirnya Takao naik pitam juga,

Sehari sebelum babak penyisihan Inter High.

"_Shin-chan_!"Teriak Takao dari tengah menghentikan dribblenya dan berbalik menatap ini mereka sedang berlatih untuk persiapan melawan Seirin besok.

"_Nani_?" menghela nafas panjang,lantas berkacak pinggang.

"_Shin-chan_..aku M-M-MENYUKAIMU!"Teriak Takao dari tengah lapangan,cukup untuk membuat kacamata Midorima retak *jeke

"K..K..Kalau besok kita menang,aku ingin kau menjawab perasaanku!"Ujar Takao lebih menatap Takao tak sosok didepannya yang sekarang lebih mirip kue ongol-ongol saking merahnya

"Uhm_..j..jaa_.." Takao berbalik keluar lapangan,disambarnya tasnya dan berlari keluar masih terpaku pada sosok bersurai hitam yang kini telah menghilang dari menhempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai gym,dan memandang atap gym dengan pandangan kosong.

"_What should i do_?"bisiknya lirih

Inter High telah usai,akhir yang sangat mengenaskan bagi tim di babak awal setelah bersua dengan Seirin.

Takao memandang punggung Midorima pertama mereka cukup menjadi sebuah guncangan hanya Midorima,semua rekan tim dan para senpai juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Meski tanpa isak tangis,Takao tau persis bahwa hati Midorimalah yang tengah menangis.

Jawaban yang ia inginkan pun tak pernah terjawab,Takao tersenyum duduk di samping Midorima seraya mengelus punggung pria bernomor punggung dalam diam.

Hari demi hari Takao jalani seperti biasa,ia telah mengukuhkan hatinya untuk menghapus rasa sayangnya pada Midorima,biarlah mereka tetap seperti itu,biarlah ia tetap menjadi babunya Midorima ketimbang harus kehilangan pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dan sejak kekalahan yang mengenaskan itu,Midorima juga enggan untuk memberi kepastian jawaban yang Takao tunggu.**_Tidak ada kemengan,tidak ada jawaban._**

Setahun telah berlalu sejak mereka lulus dari academy itu hampir tak ada kontak diantara menghilang bagai ditelan ada kabar kabar yang Takao dengar dari Kuroko,Midorima tengah menyelesaikan studinya menjadi dokter di dokter bukan cita-cita yang sebenarnya Midorima inginkan,namun tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti titah ayahnya,sang dokter terkenal yang memiliki perusahan farmasi terbesar di Jepang.

Hari berlalu tanpa terasa,setahun telah berlalu..Takao pun telah mendapatkan pekerjaan,meski ia hanya berakhir sebagai pegawai kantoran sebuah perusahaan Midorima tak pernah terkikis meski hampir 1 tahun mereka tak pernah bersua.

Hingga di penghujung tahun kemarin,ada sebuah tragedi besar yang menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan Takao.

Kazunari Takao,20 Tahun,sendirian di malam menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik syal tebal pemberian mendiang _obbachan_ mengusir rasa dingin yang menyeruak hampir ke sekujur sendi-sendi menenteng sebuah kardus roti kecil yang ia beli untuk gontai ingin segera sampai ke rumah,sampai kemudian ia terhenti dan jantungnya seakan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

Sosok berambut hijau lemon itu berdiri diam di coklatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan sosok _nanodayo _yang selama 3 tahun ia kenal.

"Hey.."Ujarnya Takao ada kata yang mampu terucap,hanya air mata yang mulai menganak sungai di pipinya yang sedingin es batu.

"_Shin..chan_"bisikknya pelan,dadanya berdegup kencang,tanpa menghiraukan apapun,Takao berlari menyongsong pujaan kehangatan dalam dekapan tubuh Midorima.

"_Shin-chan..shin-chan..shin-chan_.." Terisak,Takao hanya mampu menyebut nama Midorima berulang-ulang.

Bagai adegan telenovela,Midorima balas memeluk tubuh lemah di hadapannya,menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah hujan salju yang mulai meraih tangan Takao,Takao menatap kedua pupil hijau zamrud Midorima,ada sosok bersurai hitam disana.

"Takao,aku pulang untuk memberimu jawaban" ujarnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Takao.

Rasa nyeri mulai merayapi hati Takao,jangan..ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban yang tak ia inginkan..kegelisahan meliputi kedua bola mata tanpa memberi ampun,sepasang mata hijau zamrud itu terus menusuk tajam ke dalam wajah Takao.

"Takao.._jatuh cintalah padaku_!" ujar Midorima tegas.

"HA?" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Takao yang hampir anak ini sudah gila?Setahun ia menghilang dan sekarang kemari hanya untuk menyuruhku menjadi babunya lagi?jerit hati Takao.

"_Karena..aku akan mati kalau kau menjawab tidak_"lanjut Midorima dengan rona merah mencemari wajah putih saljunya.

Senyum Takao mengembang..akhirnya,jawaban yang selama ini ia tunggu..

"_Hai..Shin-chan_,"Ujarnya tersenyum yang belum pernah Takao lihat dalam sejarah pertemanan mereka larut dalam sebuah pelukan panjang.

"_Aku mencintaimu,Takao_"Midorima berbisik lembut di telinga Takao.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu,Shin-Chan_"jawab pasang mata milik MidoTaka ada lagi pandangan menusuk Natal itu mereka habiskan dalam sebuah pagutan sepasang bibir dibawah tirai salju di kota Tokyo.

From Riku to MidoTaka..

The End

Notes : Hwee..my 1st KuroBas Fanfic,,udah lama nggak bikin fanfic,sejak terakhir kali pilem Meteor Garden tayang di Indos*ar #dies

Maap kalo banyak ranjau typo dimana-mana,,ati2 jangan sampe keinjek ya :3

Sebagi ff debut yang di upload di sini,Riku mohon RnR nya minna 3

_Arigatou gozaimasu~ _


End file.
